Smile
by Inu no youkai
Summary: It started with a smile. And it ended with one too. Edited stuff, not much though. And no it's not a tragedy story, contrary to common beliefs. Kaname x Zero :D


**Anime: Vampire knight**

**Title: Smile**

**Summary: It started with a smile. And it ended with one too. Zero x Kaname**

**Warnings: fluff, hurt/comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing/Characters: Zero x Kaname**

**Author's note: This happened before Ichiru died. Sorry I think it's OOC! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Story start~

Blood

So much

Red

Pain

Betrayal

Blood

Lavender

Blood

Red

Pain

Silver

Pain

Red

Blood!

Zero's eyes snapped open. He was bathing in cold sweat. He looked around the room frighteningly. Nothing. No blood, no red. Despite his heart pounding over one hundred miles per hour and the blood rushing through his ears and head, he sighed a sigh of relief. He had almost thought it was happening AGAIN.

That night. He thought that it had been over and he was done with grieving over that certain scene but apparently he was wrong.

He still had nightmares about it.

He still dreamt about it.

He still was traumatised by it.

He still CRIED about it. Now... It wasn't often that he would cried. In fact, for people who THOUGHT they knew him, he didn't cry at all. Neither did he show any emotion other fury and anger at them, hoping they'd go away and leave him alone. They didn't know he had emotions as well, not knowing he could feel as well as any others. Even though they were supposed to know him.

The only thing that THE Kiryuu Zero cried about was THIS. The horrendous scene that happened four years ago. The nightmare that he tried to lock so deeply away in his mind but never seems to stay put and always surfaces. The scene replayed and replayed in his mind, damaging his heart further and further.

Four years ago, something happened. To him. In just one night.

In one night, he was betrayed by the person he trusted the most in his life. In one night, the only parents he had were killed. In one night, he was bitten and turned into this DISGUSTING, FILTHY MONSTER that he himself was actually meant to kill and hunt down.

All this happened in just one night. And to an innocent fourteen year old child.

This was how it felt like to be betrayed. He told himself that the person he trusted most was also killed. He told himself that that crazy pureblood killed his WHOLE family. He told himself that his precious brother, his only twin would never do such a thing. He told himself that ICHIRU would never just watch all this happen and do nothing about it.

Yet

He did.

He did more than that. He had a grin on his face while his parents were dead and his only brother was dying. He left without hesitation when that pureblood asked him to.

Zero had never attempted to believe that. Always thinking that his precious younger brother was innocent and forced to do this. However, when Ichiru came back just half a year ago, the harsh reality hit him like a ton of cold bricks.

Ichiru did indeed betray his parents, his kind and his brother. All for what? For a stupid, stinking pureblood.

He hated purebloods especially because of this reason. They took his only family away from him. They made his only brother betray him. They turned his life upside down in just one night.

Coming out of his thoughts, Zero sighed a heavy sigh. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore anyways. So why not go out for some fresh air...

He silently walked out of the dormitory, having been trained not to make any sound when he walked. He didn't know that he was being spied on by a certain brunette.

•Kaze•

Kaname was in class when he felt something from the person he adored the most. It was despair, hurt, sadness and pain all mixed together. He felt the emotions his more precious person after he had been bitten. His eyes softened by the raw emotions he felt. He desperately wanted to see what's wrong with the one he treasured the most.

Contrary to what many or most believe, his most precious person was most definitely not Yuuki. Why would she be? She was just a younger sister that he loved dearly, just like his whole family. He held no special feelings for a sibling, especially not ones of love.

Yes, he treated her specially, always giving her special treatment as compared to other. But wasn't that what happens to family and loved ones? Isn't that what you would do if this was your family? In others' eyes, it might be special treatment. But to him, it was just treating her like he would at home. No more, no less. Yet somehow people got the impression he loved her. Romantically. Even the person herself thought so.

No, he did not love his only sibling, his only younger sister romantically. That would be disturbing. Even though he knew that to purebloods, marrying siblings are not uncommon, he just wouldn't want to marry someone he loved ONLY as a sibling. He wanted to find someone who could actually stand up to him instead of like all others, just suck up to him due to his look, power and wealth.

Kaname was glad. Because he had finally found that person. A person who could go against him and treat him like they would others. Coming to Cross Academy was a great idea, he thought.

That person was Zero Kiryuu, the one and only unique vampire-hunter. He was beautiful, don't you think so? Special and unique, having his own feisty temper and character that none other had. He did not attempt to treat Kaname specially just because he was a pureblood. Instead, he treated him worst than dirt. Worst than how he would treat others.

However, even though Kaname didn't especially like that, Kiryuu Zero still manages to surprise him a lot more often. Even though Zero was bad-tempered and treated him badly, he still had his soft sides that Kaname happened to chance upon.

Did you know?

Kiryuu Zero treated animals differently from the way he would treat humans. And also children.

Start flashback —

Once, he was just taking a stroll in the back gardens when he heard rustling and talking. He had assumed that there was no one there, that's why he went for a stroll so late at night. However, it came as a shock to Kaname that there was actually someone out here so late. Deciding to sneakily see who was it, he hid his aura, in case it was a vampire or worse, the headmaster. Yet, nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw.

Kiryuu Zero, THE Kiryuu Zero was cradling a tiny rabbit against his chest, lightly and gently tickling its tummy and feet, feeling its tiny ears twitch. With a SMILE on his face. A SMILE! And not one tiny smile, a full-on, true hundred-watts smile that caused his white straight teeth to show. Kaname almost had to shut his eyes due to the brightness of such a smile. Yet he couldn't look away. Zero looked SO cute smiling. Why didn't he smile more? It was totally addicting and CUTE!

He mentally slapped himself for thinking of the ex-human that way. He told himself that he did not just think of ZERO of all people as cute or addicting. He told himself that Zero was just a pawn to be played with. A very CUTE pawn, might-

STOP! What the hell was he thinking? Zero and cute should not fit in one sentence. Yet it did. The sight before him proves it.

He knew that he was attracted to Zero before. He had never met anyone like him so he was entranced by his freeness yet sadness. However, it was notuntil todaythat he knew how much. In fact, this sight just made his feeling multiply ten-fold, knowing that Zero looked so cute while smiling.

Instead of feeling happy like he should, he started feeling jealous. Why couldn't Zero smile at him? Why couldn't Zero treat him gently like he did the stupid rabbit? Giving special treatment to a rabbit which can't even smile back, it baffled and angered Kaname to no end. The world was not fair! He stomped his feet mentally, feeling childish.

He wanted Zero to smile at HIM!

In his anger, he flared his aura a bit. And that startled the gentle smiling ex-human and that rabbit in his arm. The rabbit startled and attempted to jump out of Zero's arms. However, knowing that the rabbit was injured, Zero tightened his grip slightly, not enough to hurt but just to hold it from jumping and hurting itself more. He turned to glared at the place. He could feel that aura. And using his hunter skills, he knew that the aura screamed PUREBLOOD. There was only one pureblood in the whole school. And that was...

"Kuran! Get your freaking ass out here!" Zero barked, angry at him for no apparent reason. Kaname poked his head out and glared. No no, not at Zero. At the stinking rabbit. The rabbit, feeling the intensity of the glare, started shivering, fearing for his life if he stayed in the ex-hunter's arms any longer.

"Sheesh. What are you glaring at the poor rabbit for, you dumbass? What do you want? And what are you doing out of class?" Zero started spilling question after question, hugging the rabbit tighter after feeling it shiver.

Kaname, not wanting to show his bad sides to his newfound love, straightened his already-impossibly-straight collar and cleared his throat before saying "I can skip class whenever I want. There is not a need for me to explain to you." Choosing wisely to ignore the first question, Kaname calmly replied, not letting any emotions. Zero intensified his glare.

"As a prefect, I have a right to make sure that you go to class! Go back to class now!" Zero spat out. Kaname's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Impertinent level E, you will watch your tone with me." Noting and pretending not to care about the glint of pain that passed through Zero's eyes when he said level E, he coldly told Zero.

Instead of replying, Zero looked down at the rabbit when he felt it twitch. Noticing that the rabbit was stressed out by the tension in the air, his anger immediately lessened considerably and eyes softened. He stared at the impassive pureblood.

"Control your aura. Please. I don't want you to frighten Sandy." Kaname's eyes widened. Please? Sandy? Zero is saying please for a rabbit? And he even gave the evil thing a pet name? He reined in his aura for the sake of Zero but couldn't stop the jealousy flowing in his veins.

Zero gently set the rabbit down and took out some bandages. He tied the bandage around the injured part of the rabbit's leg, having come out prepared with bandages just for this purpose. Kaname just stood there and stared. After Zero was done with his task, he let the rabbit go and it hurriedly scuttled off. Then he stood up and they stared at each other. Surprisingly, Kaname was the one who broke the silence.

"Sandy? What's with that?" Zero, not expecting that as the first question asked, blushed slightly, knowing that it sounded endearing and revealed his soft spots for animals. Kaname saw the blush and thought, it fits hi- SHUDDAP! Goddamn mind. Don't invade my privacy, you stupid conscience.

"Well, I happen to like the name Sandy for the rabbit. Got problems with it?" Zero said, staring up into his eyes. Kaname smirked and teased, "Nothing at all. Just thinking I found something goodtonight. Who knew THE Kiryuu Zero had soft spots for tiny animals..." Zero blushed heavily, despite having expected this to come out sooner or later.

"I, uh, I don't! I do not have those soft spots things as you put it!" Zero denied indignantly, crossing his arms and huffing. Kaname chuckled softly, finding it fun to tease the poor ex-human. Zero relaxed, Kaname was surprisingly easy to talk to when he was not being his arrogant pureblood self. Although the teasing he could do without. Kaname was the first one to know about and find out about his 'soft spots' for animals.

"Well, whatever. I'm going back now. And you! Go back to class. You got me?" Zero pointed at the pureblood, turning to walk away. "Yes, Zero," Kaname said teasingly.

"Argh.. Who said you could call me by my name? It's Kiryuu to you!" Zero bursted out, turning back, preparing a lecture. Kaname just smiled and mockingly saluted. "Aye, Sir!" Zero couldn't help the smile that spread out on his face, though he attempted to turn away before Kaname could see. Sadly. Kaname was a pureblood and he managed to see even that little detail. He smiled happily. Zero finally smiled around him.

End flashback—

That was when the feeling increased. He wanted Zero to show him more of the caring side that he knew was hidden within. But only to him. Kaname IS a possessive lover.

Now, when he felt Zero walking out of his dormitory, he felt the urge to follow. He excused himself from class. Being a pureblood, nobody could stop him. Not even Yagari-sensei. He went back to his dorm first, not wanting to startle Zero, just spy on him first.

He watched as Zero went over to the lake and stood below the tree. His eyes widened as he watched as Zero took off his vest and jumped into the lake. Was he attempting suicide? Was Zero alright? He quickly rushed down towards the lake area.

"Zero!" Not caring about his image, just thinking about the fact that his love might die, he almost wanted to jump into the lake to look for him.

Nobody answered his call. He prepared to take off his vest and jump in after Zero when suddenly, a head popped out of the water with a 'splash'.

"Zero!" Kaname's knees were weak with relief. Who knew a person like Zero could make him feel such emotion...

Zero stared at him bewilderedly. "Kuran? What are you doing here?" Kaname quickly went to him and grabbed him out of the water. And then he did something that baffled Zero and even Kaname himself.

He hugged Zero tightly to his chest, almost crushing him.

"Uh... Kuran? What? What the hell are you doing?" Slowly, Zero realised what he was doing and tried to push away. Kaname just hugged on tighter, refusing to let go.

"What were you doing?" Kaname said it so softly that no normal human could have heard it. But, Zero's no normal human so he heard it, albeit a bit muffled.

"Uh... Let's see. Depends on how you look at it. You could say I was taking a dip, wanting a swim or stupidly wanted to bath myself in cold water for a while... Which do you choose?" Now that he was out of the water, Zero really regretted going in. It was a stupid decision alright. He was freaking cold! His teeth was chattering and his whole body was shivering due to the wind harshly blowing on his cold skin. He was thankful for the warmth that Kaname provided and slumped forward.

All he wanted was a dip in the cold water after the horrible nightmare that he had. Hoping that the cold water would make the thoughts go away and numb them. Apparently, it worked but now his body was numb as well. It was pretty stupid and not really worth it. Especially since the wind blowing is cold and harsh and well, just making everything cold and freezy.

"Don't fool around! Were you trying to die? By drowning? By getting pneumonia? Or just by sitting here?" Kaname pulled him away from his chest, looked straight into his eyes and bursted out. Zero's eyes widened, shocked by the so-not-normal outburst by KANAME.

"I wasn't try...trying...t..to die or any...anything li..like that." Zero shivered, feeling the cold at full blast now that he wasn't being hugged. He unconsciously shifted forward, trying to get back the warmth he badly needed. Kaname didn't understand him though and thought he was trying to escape. He held onto Zero tighter and made him look straight into Kaname's eyes. Zero whined on the inside and maybe on the outside, softly though. He needed warmth, why can't Kaname understand that?

"Then tell me why? Why Zero? Tell me why you were swimming or dipping or whatever at a time like this, when it is freaking cold!" Kaname shouted into a surprised Zero's face, fuming with feelings like relief, worry, concern and anger all at once.

That surprised soon turned to anger and sadness when he realised that Kaname was in fact screaming at him for no particular reason at all.

"WHAT! What are you so mad for? It's not my fault! It's cause I had a nightmare okay? A freaking nightmare of something that happened freaking four years ago! Are you satisfied? Are you happy? Why are you doing this? Why must you purebloods be SO freaking arrogant! Might I remind you that it was due to people like YOU, FREAKING PUREBLOODS that my life is so screwed up! Your kind freaking ruined my life! Ruined my family! Ruined my only brother! And what? Now you are still here? Why! Huh? Does it make you happy to know that someone is in despair because of something you did to someone? Are you happy that I'm in hysterics because of you! Why can't you try to understand? Why don't you ever try to understand me? Why are you screaming at me huh! I have emotions too! Don't treat me like I'm inhuman, like I'm incapable of feelings!"

Zero screamed out all his frustrations, tired of being treated like he was inhumanly not capable of emotions. It was heart wrenching and heart breaking to hear him cry and scream with tears streaming like a river down his face. He punched and flailed against the pureblood's grip. His wall which had been crumbling finally broke into pieces and feelings rushed out, making him dizzy with the amount of emotions he was feeling.

The building nearby, which was the night class dormitory, the windows started to shatter and broke. Even though he was just an ex-human, his anger even managed to break down the windows. The night class students were in the lecture room on the first floor and the windows started cracking. And ultimately broke, they were shocked. They thought that it was Kaname-sama who was very angry and hence broke the windows. However, when they felt the aura, they were proven very wrong. It was the aura of the ex-human...

Kiryuu Zero.

And it was terrifying. The raw emotions in the aura made the strongest of vampires shudder and shiver, heart aching.

Thankfully, the day class students could not feel anything and their building was too far for Zero to break. However, the headmaster, Kaien, could definitely feel the power breaking loose. And so did Yagari. Both were worried and decided to go to Kaname for answers after it subsided.

Zero yelled and yelled till his voice was hoarse and dry. All Kaname could do was stare at Zero, shocked by the sheer power he was feeling. Then he finally realised the seriousness of the situation. Zero could do serious damage to the buildings and himself if this continued.

He hurriedly grabbed ahold of the arms which were flailing around. He grabbed the back of Zero's head and pulled him close, worried when he felt the temperature of his body. It was high and still rising.

"Kiryuu! Kiryuu! Stop, stop doing this! You're going to hurt yourself at this rate!" Kaname desperately tried to get through to the panicked Zero. "ZERO!" Zero's eyes snapped open. He panted heavily, breathing in and out raggedly. He stared wide-eyed at the one in front of him. After he had calmed down slightly, his body and mind registered that the emotion outbreak was too much and his eyes glazed over before he slumped forward, into Kaname's arms.

Kaname looked at the figure in his arms, sighing in relief. He quickly scooped Zero bridal style and brought him to his room, using vampire speed to arrive in three seconds. He laid Zero down on the bed and took a wet cloth to cover Zero's burning forehead with. He had calmed down considerably and the aura had diminished immensely. However, it had lessened to an almost disappearing level and that was worrying in itself.

Kaname sighed. He seemed to be worrying a lot about the ex-human. 'I guess he could be my special someone who is an exception hence, my treatment towards him. Well, if it meant me getting Zero to myself in the end, I do not mind at all.'

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kaien and Yagari rushed in. "Kaname-kun... Hah! Zero!" They both saw Zero and rushed by his side, immensely worried. Kaname, seeing as they are so worried, decided to ignore the impolite dashing into the room.

"How is he? What happened, Kaname-kun? Is Zero going to be okay? Why was he being like this?" Questions rushed out from the worried 'father'. Even Yagari was genuinely worried. After all, he had always treated Zero and Ichiru like his own sons. Kaname shushed them, "I'll explain to you later. First of all, we need to get Zero's temperature to go down."

"I'll check," Kaien offered, having done this countless number of times. He felt Zero's forehead, his pulse and breathing rate. He sighed. "Thank god. It's just a high fever, not something a few days of rest won't cure." The tension seemed to immediately lessen in the room.

Knocking brought their attention to the door. "Kaname-sama? Are you there? Did something happen to you? Or to that...level E?" Kaname's eyes reddened slightly at someone calling Zero a level E but remembered he did too a few weeks ago and his anger diminished.

"All is fine. Nothing happened to Ze...Kiryuu. Or to me. Leave now, I wish to rest." He felt the hesitance behind the wooden oak door. Then, "Yes, Kaname-sama." He felt them bow and leave. Sighing, he took a seat by the bed and waited.

~A few days later~

Zero's hand twitched. Slowly, he arose to full awareness. He attempted to sit up after taking in his surroundings and deeming it unknown. Pain exploded in his body. He winced and laid back down softly.

Kaname felt movement in the bed even through his sleep and immediately closed eyes opened and stared at the figure in bed. He was awake! Zero was awake! He fought down the smile and watched as Zero's eyes shone with confusion and pain. He brought himself into the vampire's line of vision. He could immediately see Zero's eyes startle. He smiled softly, Zero was so easy to read.

Then slowly, Zero's eyes showed recognition and familiarity. Then that fierceness was back and he was struggling to sit up, groaning yet never giving up.

"You bastard! It's all your fault! Urgh..." Zero submitted to his fate and laid back down. Although he admired for his courage and endurance, he was still worried and quickly fussed around Zero.

"Kaname..." Zero said softly. Kaname startled. First name? What happened? "I've been meaning to ask. Why were you screaming at me? Just because I jumped into the lake?" Zero asked silently, not looking at Kaname. Kaname looked down, he was at a loss. Listening to the soft tone of Zero's voice, he couldn't even think of lying to him.

"I, I was so scared you were committing suicide or about to die. It made me want to kill you for being so reckless yet I had immense worry for your safety. Not wanting it to happen again, I made sure to get the reason from you so that I can comfort you. I forgot about the conditions and the fact that you had just came out from the cold water." Kaname explained in details, telling the love of his life how he felt that day. And last of all:

"I...I'm sorry," Kaname said softy but sincerely. Zero tilted his head, bewildered by the apology.

"I should never have went to find you, albeit my concern. If not.. This would not have happened. I shouldn't have screamed at you, not without understanding the situation first. I'm sorry for all that I've done and hope you forgive me." Kaname ended his speech with a sigh and a bow, shocking Zero once again. Unable to reply, Zero's mouth opened and closed, not unlike a goldfish. Kaname sighed, "I guessed I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me huh? Well, rest well Zero." With that, he prepared to leave the room and give Zero some privacy.

However, he was stopped by a hand tugging on his sleeve slightly. It did not allow him to leave or protest.

"Well, listen to me this time and I'll forgive you. I... I was ummm.. Actually, I was glad that you had come after me," Zero said. At this stage, the blush on his face was beet red and really, it shouldn't be able to get any redder unless he intended to pass out from the blood rushing to his head. "I was quite sad when nobody even attempted to go after me, even though I knew they wouldn't have noticed. So when you came, I was happy, really. And the screaming part I have no idea so I won't say anything. Just... I uh... I really just wanted to say. Ummm... Thank you and I forgive you. And I ummm.. I don't hate you. Not anymore."

At this time, Zero's face was really really red and Kaname smiled endearingly. "I suggest you stop getting any redder unless you want to go back to sleep," Kaname just couldn't resist teasing Zero. I mean, who could resist when there was a beet red Zero who had just forgave him and was vulnerable.

Zero flushed, really feeling quite dizzy from the blood. I mean, it was the first time he had so much blood in his head not due to anger but due to embarrassment.

While Zero was blushing heavily, Kaname found another option to tease him with. "You said 'I don't hate you, not anymore'. Does that mean... You like me now?" Zero's face, which had just gone back to that almost pale colour immediately coloured again after hearing that. Kaname chuckled, colour changing Zero was so fun.

"I uh.. I uh... It's not.. Not really," unable to form coherent words, Zero was stuttering when Kaname took advantage of the situation.

Leaning forward and before Zero realised, Kaname was grabbing his chin and tilting his face towards him. "So I'll take that as a yes." Finally leaning in to capture the lips of his most precious person, he relished the feeling of the soft, petal-like against his. He probed his tongue and was shocked not to feel any resistance, instead Zero letting him in with a moan. Zero tasted HEAVENLY. It really was one of a kind.

Separating due to need of air, specifically oxygen, their eyes opened and they stared at each other. Finally, the moment Kaname had been waiting for for weeks happened.

Zero SMILED and said, "Yes. I guess that can be taken as a yes huh..." Then leaning in to capture his lover's lips once again.

—end

Happy ending in the end :)) hope you enjoyed. If you liked it, don't hesitate to press the review button below :))


End file.
